Page wide array print heads sometimes utilize a series of overlapping and staggered print head dies to print across a width of a medium in fewer passes or even a single pass. Printing with page wide array print heads may be subject to print quality defects due to spacing between overlapping print head dies. In some circumstances, page wide array print heads may also experience unacceptable parasitic electrical losses during delivery of electrical power to firing resisters of the print head dies.